Jinx- Not Just a 'Big Sister'
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ACT II OF DQXI- Jade had changed through the powers of Booga, leaving a frustrating hitchiker inside her mind of an alternate personality... and it is ashamed by the original personality's hesitation in the face of something that's haunted her since the Masked Martial Arts Tournament.


Jinx

Not Just a 'Big Sister'

Jade was staring again. It wasn't particularly surprising, after fifteen years of believing her 'little brother' dead every ounce of her martial arts training and distant demeanor had been focused into an overprotective nature when she reunited with the Princeling in the ruins of Dundrasil, what was once his home.

Having been separated at the World Tree thanks to the attack by Ser Jasper of Heliodor and Morgedon, possessing the body of King Carnelian, the void she had felt since losing him in the river had returned with a vengeance.

The anger and hatred she felt for Mordegon for once more separating her from him had intensified, leading the Princess of Heliodor to wander the ruined, Fallen world of Erdrea. The monsters were stronger in the wake of Yggdrasil's destruction… so much the better for her to take out her righteous fury.

She had found herself in Octagonia, where she'd first realized that her 'little brother' was still alive when they'd fought each other in the Masked Martial Arts Tournament… only to find it had changed and twisted under the rule of one of Mordegon's lieutenants, known as the Spectral Sentinels. Booga. He had turned the rough and rowdy town into a casino hall full of friendly seeming monsters… that had once been people. He had taken control of Jade's mind as well, and began the transformation, leading to her wearing of all things a _Bunny Girl_ outfit and a new flirtatious, sultry persona to match.

When the Luminary found her again, now accompanied by Ser Hendrick Of Heliodor as well as having reunited with his grandfather Rab and the rather… eccentric Sylvando, she almost cruelly dismissed him, not even acknowledging him in favor of teasing Hendrick.

And then they fought, trying to beat back the spell Booga had used to consumed her and turn her into this odd version of herself. They eventually succeeded in flooring her… and then Booga immediately after.

Beating up on the sizable demon was enough to weaken the curse to the point that Jade could turn back to normal, dazed and confused and memories fuzzy… until they came back with burning clarity and she charged him to destroy his very existence, that anger she felt forcefully shifting her back to that demon form, using its enhanced powers until nothing was left of Booga. It appeared some semblance of his power was still in her, or that it had awakened something that couldn't fade away.

_How DARE you make me hurt him?!_

But since being saved by him, Jade's staring and over-protectiveness had intensified further, and she glanced suspiciously at the women that always appeared to throw themselves at him in every town they came too, many promising Puff-Puffs or other such… services to the handsome young man.

That ate at Jade more than she wanted to admit, the negativity brought by whatever this feeling was seemingly catnip to her newfound demon side.

_My… he certainly is appealing._ A voice like hers but not cooed in her head as Jade watched her Hero train with Ser Hendrick. Her accent was thicker, sultrier, and had an odd reverberation to it. Jinx was what she called the being, and she felt herself licking her lips before beating the feeling back. _Strong, caring, willful… he would make a fine Mate for us_.

This wasn't the first time Jinx had made such an observation, nor did Jade doubt it would be the last. Usually she did her best to ignore it, like anything Jinx said, but something made Jade speak up this time.

"He is my brother." Her voice was soft, quiet enough to not be heard by others as Hendrick sparred with Him, and Rab and Sylvando cheered them on.

_Not by blood. We are a Princess of Heliodor, he a Prince Of Dundrasil. In another time, when Mordegon never destroyed Dundrasil, we could have been arranged to be wed to him to further unite the kingdoms. We know this thought has passed through our mind._ Jinx countered, striking where she knew Jade was vulnerable.

It _had_ crossed her mind several times, wondering what may have been if Dundrasil had never fallen. The possibility of being engaged to Him, to one day share the thrones of two kingdoms, always with the other… the thought held a vast appeal to her that she wasn't quite comfortable admitting.

_And why not? We know he finds us attractive, 'tis more than a little obvious._ Jinx continued, more in tune with the martial artist's subconscious than she was.

Another truth. This one always brought a smile to her lips and a blush to her cheeks though she'd deny it vehemently. He had praised her appearance several times, and his eyes would linger on her long legs during the MMA Tournament, admiring them and her strength, speed, and flexibility as she kickboxed her way into the finals against Him, and many times after that. His jaw dropped when she'd first seen them in Booga's Casino, a loop thrown in his mind when he saw her in such a purposefully brazen outfit as that, rather than the form fitting but also useful martial arts outfit she normally wore. She couldn't imagine fighting in heels though, the 'Bunny Suit' her jinxed form wore was built far more carnally, with far less combat utility. He had focused his gaze back up to her changed eyes, a pinkish red tint rather than the normally amethyst orbs, and did his best not to ogle her ashy hourglass form.

"I have my reasons." Not a lie, but she was attempting to dissuade Jinx from continuing this mental process with a vague response.

_Oh? And what are these reasons we have for not staking a claim before we reunite with Serena?_ _Or that Gemma girl from Cobblestone? _Oh that was a decidedly low blow from the Demon Bunny… thing in her head. Serena, the sweet, timid, shy, caring blonde who had been part of His group of allies long before she had even discovered he was still alive. Whether it was her protective streak or an honest observation, she felt that Serena _adored_ the Luminary she was sworn to defend with her life, and that He may care deeply in return. And Gemma, the mayor's daughter from his hometown who's homemade charm the Princeling still carried fondly.

To Jinx, the best bet was to 'stake a claim' immediately in order to reduce the risk of competition stealing him away before Jade got the courage to confess to him.

Jade's plan meanwhile, equates to refusing to acknowledge these feelings, even to herself. Truly a pinnacle of strategic planning was she!

"I am older than him." By five years, which was certainly not many comparatively, but it certainly helped her maintain her delusions of being just a big sister to him.

_That matters little in this world, especially now that so much has changed._ Jinx seemed to scowl within Jade's mind, making the martial artist shake her head in dismissal of how flippantly the Demon Bunny had refuted this argument.

"It… matters not." Her voice wavered a bit. "It is not to be."

_Coward._ Jinx's tone was harsh and icy now. _What happened to the woman who leaped over a cliff to catch Him, who would rather die than be separated from him again?_

The cheeky minx of a split personality would of course bring that up. It had been lucky they'd both survived a plunge into the river far below, but Jade hadn't thought of that at the time… only of the pain that watching him fall into a stormy, rapid river again would bring her, and that she couldn't take it. She couldn't lose him again, not after just the day before discovering he was alive.

_His assumed death when you were a child, it broke you._ Jinx didn't stop, pressing on this angle of attack as it sensed the weakness from the crux of Jade's mental development. _You would rather die than lose him. Does that not include losing him to another woman?_

"I wouldn't be losing him…" She tried to deny, but the ache in her generous chest and the clenching of her fists told the truth that Jade struggled to admit to herself. Seeing he was finished with his spar with Hendrik, Jade sighed a bit and took as much heart as possible. "Pardon me… do you have a moment to talk?"


End file.
